


Cleanin' This Gun

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song reminds Puck of his and Kurt's first date... or at least the way their first date started. Overprotective Burt... Once-tormentor Puck... Shotgun. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanin' This Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on FanFiction.net as Serene80.
> 
> To listen as you read, please go to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSDAf2q6SbQ

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend, who was collapsed onto his bed, tears streaming down his face. Shining hazel eyes glanced up at him before the other teen started laughing so hard he nearly rolled off the bed.

Starting to think the other teen was as insane as more than one person had claimed, he gave a little squeak as the other's strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him down onto the bed. After a minute, his boyfriend slowly started to compose himself, pulling earbuds out and laying his head weakly on the bed.

"Does your dad listen to country music?" Kurt nodded. "Remember our first date? He called me into the kitchen while you finished getting ready. Here, listen."

With that, he pushed the earbuds over to Kurt and restarted the song. After a minute, Kurt caught on and he was laughing just as hard. It was so very 'Burt'. So like his wonderful, crazy, loving father.

  
  


The Declaration of Independence

Think I could tell you that first sentence

But then I'm lost

  
  


I can't begin to count the theories

I've had pounded in my head

That I forgot

  
  


I don't remember all that Spanish

Or the Gettysburg address

But there is one speech from high school

I'll never forget

  
  


Come on in boy sit on down

And tell me about yourself

So you like my daughter do you now?

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl

Her momma's world

She deserves respect

That's what she'll get

Ain't it son?

Hey y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleanin' this gun

  
  


Kurt's boyfriend started to laugh again at the expression on his face. A combined look of amusement, horror, and disbelief.

  
  


Well now that I'm a father

I'm scared to death one day my daughter

Is gonna find

That teenage boy I used to be

That seems to have just one thing on his mind

  
  


She's growin' up so fast

It won't be long before

I'll have to put the fear of god into

Some kid at the door

  
  


Come on in boy sit on down

And tell me about yourself

So you like my daughter do you now?

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl

Her momma's world

She deserves respect

That's what she'll get

Now ain't it son?

Y'all go out and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Probably be up all night

Still cleanin' this gun

  
  


Now it's all for show

Ain't nobody gonna get hurt

It's just a daddy thing

And hey, believe me, man it works

  
  


Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, running a pale white hand up a strong, tanned arm, caressing a ridge of scar tissue on his shoulder blade. At the age of seventeen, he'd had a harder life than most people three times his age.

  
  


Come on in boy sit on down

And tell me about yourself

So you like my daughter do you now?

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl

Her momma's world

She deserves respect

That's what she'll get

Now ain't it son?

Y'all run along and have a little fun

I'll see you when you get back

Probably be up all night

Still cleanin' this gun

  
  


Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.

Drive safe.

  
  


"No, he didn't do that, did he?" His boyfriend nodded. "I'm glad he didn't scare you off. After Blaine hurt me so badly, I know he was a little over-protective, but geeze."

Noah pulled him over for a kiss, smiling. "You're worth a hell of a lot more than a chance at buckshot in the ass, Princess. And I'd do a lot more if someone ever hurt you again."

Kurt tucked his head into the crook of Noah's neck before kissing the sweet spot under his ear. "Just out of curiosity, who's I-Pod do you have? I know you don't listen to country?"

"Sam's... I think. That's what started this whole thing. I was seeing if I could figure it out. He's the only person I can think of that would have two versions of 'Red Solo Cup'."

Kurt chuckled and kissed Noah. "I'll have to thank him on Monday. Until then, you're mine. Show me how much you love me."

And Noah proceeded to do just that.


End file.
